


Lion or a Lamb?

by randomfandomstuff



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, The Fall - Freeform, poem, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomstuff/pseuds/randomfandomstuff
Summary: A short poem about the relationship of Will and Hannibal after they survive the fall
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lion or a Lamb?

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been writing anything in here for years, but I thought I would translate in English something that I had already written in Finnish. So enjoy!

Your kisses taste like blood.  
Yours,  
mine,  
that man's that we killed.

Your kisses taste like saltwater.  
The ocean's,  
my tears',  
the fall's that we survived.

Your kisses taste like freedom.  
Terrifying,  
enchanting,  
challenge that we together face.

Who did you kill this time  
I ask  
and you don’t answer.

You touch the scar on my stomach  
and ask  
am I a lion or a lamb?

Your kisses taste like blood.  
My blood.


End file.
